stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lines: TV
Lines of Main or Side goal TV shows. Arranged in alphabetical order of show names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. 'A' Alluring Intrigues (KTV Studio - Daytime Drama) Line 1: She doesn't know that her fiance is the man who kidnapped her last year! Line 2: But we'll search for tomorrow... on every shore! 'B' Battle for Bristondale 1 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: I may be new, but I know how to swing a sword. Line 2: I assure you the kingdom will be safe. Battle for Bristondale 2 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Raiders from Elderworst? Line 2: I hear they're the worst - and old! Battle for Bristondale 3 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: So, the raiders were a warning? Line 2: That means Count Dormifor is planning his attack! Battle for Bristondale 4 (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Dormifor's forces are overrunning us! Line 2: Protect the King and Queen! And... others, I guess. Battle for Bristondale Episode (Fantasy/Supercool Studio) Line 1: Luckily that deus ex machina saved us... Line 2: Peace is restored. The Biggest Winner (Reality/KTV Studio) 1. Time to celerate, I guess... 2. I hope everything goes well D''' '''Dr. Foster (KTV - Medical Drama) 1. No, it's not supposed to look like that. 2. I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. H''' 'Hawaii Po' '(KTV Studio- crime drama) 1. Aloha? 2. Book him, Manno. Murder one... two... three counts! 'The Hollywood Hills '(KTV studio) 1. Well... the film finally wrapped... 2. Did you catch that? 'How I Met Your Father ' (KTV studio) 1. You can't really "suit up" without suits. 2.Though, I'm sure you'll accept the challenge! '''I I Hate My Teenagers (Sitcom / Supercool Studio) 1. Hey! They're my kids, too! 2. Well... One of them is. J''' '''James in Charge (Sitcom / KTV) 1. I don't think so, Tim 2. You know what I'm sayin'? 'L' Love and Marriage (Sitcom / DWBS Picture Studios) 1. I can't believe I married you! 2. Now you know how I feel. 'M' Medicinal Purposes (KTV - medical drama) 1. Looks like an aortal broncular fistula. 2. Yeah, I think that's a thing. Mens Rea: Season 3 (KTV - crime drama) 1. I swear... I didn't do it! 2: It was a setup... I was framed. Mens Rea: Season 4 - INNOCENT (KTV Studio - crime drama) 1. I knew it was him all along... 2. I may be dying, but at least my name is cleared. Mens Rea: Season 4 - GUILTY (KTV - crime drama) 1. I can't believe you fell for that! 2. You won't kill me... you're one of the good guys. Murderer Finders: Scottsdale (DPZ Studio - crime drama) 1. The victim was found wearing a miner's helmet. 2. Maybe he was just feeling... light headed. 'O' The Organization (KTV - crime drama) 1. Pass over the cabbage, big guy. 2. Nobody likes a rat. ORDR Lees (KTV - drama) 1. I thought you were paging Dr. Lee, the cardiologist. 2. Not Dr. Lee, the immunologist. ORDR Lees: Season 2 (KTV - drama) 1. It was a close brush with death... 2. Fortunately, the other Dr. Lee sacrificed herself to save me. ORDR Lees: Season 2 (flashback episode) (KTV - drama) 1. If we both make it through med. school, we should work together! 2. We'll be the best of friends and definitely live long lives. The O'Sullivan Family '''(KTV, Sci-fi) 1. She said it was pretty, pretty good. 2. At least we'll always be friends. '''P The Phillips Family '(KTV - Sitcom) 1. It is impossible to hear anything over all this audience applause! 2. I'll call a taxi. 'R Rash Romances (daytime drama / Supercool Studio) 1.The love of my life has shown up to my wedding one day before being declared legally dead! 2. The secret storm of emotions I feel calls for a dramatic pause. The Real Celebs of Hollywood #1 (KTV - Reality) 1. Another box office hit... 2. I wonder what's next… The Real Celebs of Hollywood #2 (KTV - Reality) 1. I might go to The Black Widow tonight... 2. This is my life. The Real Celebs of Hollywood #3 (KTV - Reality) 1. I might go to The Black Widow tonight... 2. Just make sure the camera's rolling for what I say next! The Roaring Hogs (Supercool studio) 1. All I need is a bike and a bottle... 2. Not necessarily in that order. 'S' A Suburban Horror Story (Season 1) (DWBS Pictures studio - horror) 1. Yeah, this the house where all of those murders happened. 2. Let's buy it, anyway! What could go wrong? A Suburban Horror Story (Season 2) (DWBS Pictures studio - horror) 1. What's wrong with your face? 2. It's all bloody! Oh! Is that why they call you that? 'T' To The Wire (crime / KTV Studio) 1. This is what it's like... 2. ...on the streets. The (Your Name) Show (KTV Studio) 1. It's a good script... 2. But we'll see what happens! 'V' Vice Squad Arizona (Crime Drama/KTV Studio) 1. The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. 2. Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. Voice Idol (Supercool Studio) 1. I'm thrilled to be a part of this season! 2. Good luck to all of the contestants! A